This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to turbofan engine assembly that includes a booster compressor driven by an intermediate-pressure turbine.
To facilitate increasing engine efficiency, at least one known turbofan assembly includes a counter-rotating low-pressure turbine that is coupled to a counter-rotating fan assembly. More specifically, to assemble a turbofan engine assembly that includes a counter-rotating low-pressure turbine, an outer rotating spool, a rotating frame, a mid-turbine frame, and two concentric shafts, are installed within the turbofan engine assembly to facilitate supporting the counter-rotating low-pressure turbine. However, while the use of a counter-rotating low-pressure turbine increases the overall engine efficiency, the overall weight, design complexity, and/or manufacturing costs of such an engine are increased.